


A Poor Choice, Really

by CottonCandyTeeth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Babybones, Brotherly Fluff, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Undertale, Kinda?, Minor Asgore Dreemurr, Other, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, Parent Sans (Undertale), Platonic Love, Pre-Undertale, Teenage Sans (Undertale), Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Violence will come later, Young Papyrus (Undertale), Young Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyTeeth/pseuds/CottonCandyTeeth
Summary: Papyrus wasn’t expecting to find another creature when he went wandering in the forest of Snowdin. He ALSO never expected to meet a human! As the Great Papyrus, he couldn’t just leave them to fend for themselves! Though...humans weren’t exactly...COMMON...in the underground..(A kinda AU where I try to imagine if Papyrus met a human WAY before the royal guard, before Frisk, before everything, when he is still an adorable baby bones! This is my first story ever, so I’m sorry if it’s ala suck.)





	1. Hide and Find Humans?

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Once upon a time, in a tiny land quite a ways below the surface of earth, was a great warrior. The _greatest_ , in fact. This warrior was currently on his way to battle, for he was the only one who could save monster kind! What lights were there reflected elegantly off of his armor, as he wielded the noblest of weapons and a shield. He felt the wind blow through his bones and cascade his cape heroically behind him as his destination drew nearer and nearer. He could already hear the sounds of monster kind at his victory. He could hear the _clapping_ and _celebrating_ and the _admira-_

 

“ **Whaah**!..”

 

The actually tiny skeleton child was pushed from his daydream as he went tumbling down a steep incline, feeling the snow push into his clothes as he rolled. When he finally stopped, he took a moment to let out a soft groan. He sat up slowly as the world spun, leaning up on his bones hands.

 

“NYEH...WELL..THAT WASN’T EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S FIRST BATTLE..” Papyrus managed, pulling himself up to a standing position. He looked down at his attire, sighing at the now realistic clothing of an orange sweater, brown pants, red boots, and his iconic red scarf. Papyrus dusted off any snow left over off of himself before he let himself look around. He was still in Snowdin’s Forest, obviously, but now he was all turned around! Papyrus looked back up the incline that he had tumbled down, stretching his spine.

 

”OH WELL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE THIS! I’LL JUST CLIMB BACK UP AND GET HOME BEFORE SANS EVEN NOTICES I’M GONE! A MASTER PLAN MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONCE AGAIN!” He declared proudly, as wind from nowhere picked his scarf up and made it look as if he had a cape. However, the sound of distress called Papyrus to look around. His sockets landed on a little cave like shape a bit away, that seemed too small for anything to fit! Except for the Great Papyrus! Thanking himself for not having grown into his warrior size yet, Papyrus took off towards the cave. When he reached the entrance he slowed, peering inside carefully. The crying had softened to sniffing, though the only thing Papyrus could see was the soft shining of a light. Papyrus quietly slipped inside, having to crawl on all four. He was glad Sans had made him wear gloves as he traveled farther in. The rock was so rough!

 

Papyrus continued on closer and closer to the sniffles, until he stopped dead in his tracks. The source of the crying sat up abruptly and gasped in fear. They stared at Papyrus with wide and fearful eyes. Though the eyes weren’t what through Papyrus off. The cryer looked to be the strangest monster he had ever seen! They had long and messy hair with vivid eyes, with skin that seemed paler than healthy and dried red substance all over their face. They wore a dirty pink tutu and matching ballerina slippers over leggings that didn’t reach their ankle and a droopy sweater. Papyrus slowly sat back on his legs, somehow furrowing nonexistent eyebrows in worry.

 

”HELLO! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHY ARE YOU IN THIS CAVE ALL BY YOURSELF? DID YOU GET LOST? HERE LET ME-“

 

“Please..” The creature whispered hoarsely. “Don’t hurt me..I wanna go home!” The cryer began to wail once again and scooted closer to the walls of the cave. It was then Papyrus noticed that the cryer had many cuts and bruises on their body, the red substance speckling their clothes as well. With a snap of his phalanges Papyrus gasped and reached into his pockets before pulling out a wad of monster candy. He then held it out to the cryer.

 

”HERE! HAVE SOME OF MY MONSTER CANDY! IT’LL HELP YOU FEEL BETTER, I PROMISE!” Papyrus tried to speak as softly as he could, but it was always hard for him. The cryer took no mercy in trying to hide how they felt and let their fear radiate off. Papyrus sat patiently for them to come around. Even though he was getting cold, he could only guess the cryer was much colder. After a while of just staring at each other the cryer slowly took a piece of candy, unwrapping it from the plastic and slipping it into their mouth. They easily finished it off and began to take the rest of the candy faster. As they ate more and more the cuts began to heal, the bruises faded away, and their skin took on a healthy glow. When they had finished off every piece of candy they let out a shaky breath and seemed to actually look at the skeleton child. 

 

“...Papyrus..right?” They asked softly.

 

”YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MY FULL TITLE, BUT JUST PAPYRUS WILL BE OKAY.” Papyrus rambled. “WHAT IS YOUR NAME, STRANGE CREATURE? I’VE NEVER SEEN A MONSTER LIKE YOU BEFORE!”

 

The cryer took a moment to debate something before they actually answered Papyrus. “...Cary..” they took a deep breath and sat up straighter in their spot. “And I’m not a monster. I’m...I’m a human.”

 

Papyrus’s eyelights turned to stars, which slightly freaked Cary out. Papyrus immediately sat up on his knees, his hands reaching high. 

 

“WOWIE! A HUMAN! I DIDN’T THINK I’D EVER GET TO SEE ONE! NYEH HEH HEH! I REALLY AM THE GREATEST IF I FOUND ONE! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TAKE YOU TO KING ASGORE!”

 

”NO! You can’t! They’ll kill me!” Cary hopped forward and grabbed desperately at Papyrus’s sweater. “Please, don’t! M-miss Toriel said he’ll take my soul..I-I don’t wanna die..I don’t!” Cary felt the tears fall as they began to cry and plead. This skeleton, Papyrus, held their life in his hands (bones?) and he didn’t even **realize** it. If he told someone, _anyone_ , then Cary was over with! Dead! No-longer-living! They began to cry harder as their thoughts went too far until boney hands rested back on their shoulders and an orange glow covered their wet face. Cary looked up to see Papyrus’s worried face and glowing sockets studying them before he spoke.

 

”HEY! DON’T CRY! I WON’T...I WON’T LET THEM TAKE YOU, OK? THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS THERE’S ANOTHER SOLUTION! ONCE THEY SEE THAT, THEN YOU’LL BE OK! SO PLEASE DON’T CRY! YOU WON’T GET HURT ON MY WATCH!” Papyrus paused to think before continuing. “I-I’LL HIDE YOU! YES, THAT IS WHAT I’LL DO! I’LL PROTECT YOU AND KEEP YOU SAFE! I PROMISE, CARY, I SHALL BE YOUR GREATEST FRIEND FOR HOWEVER LONG YOU ARE HERE! NYEH HEH HEH! IT’LL BE SO MUCH FUN, YOU JUST WAIT!”

 

Cary could only stare as Papyrus leaned in and wrapped them in a comforting hug. Something began to pulse in their soul as they were filled with so many happy feelings. _Protection_ , _care_ , _kindness_ , _bravery_..Cary slowly returned the hug, though a bit awkwardly. They weren’t sure about the future, or how long they would live, but..they believed Papyrus and his words. He seemed to be nice, and so truthful. Perhaps the only ally they’ll be able to find while down in the underground. They let themselves relax into the hug, the first time they weren’t completely on edge since they fell. Papyrus moved away from the hug first and tugged Cary out after him, and back into the open snow. It had begun to snow more now. Papyrus clasping Cary’s hand close as he began to lead them towards his home. Cary stared at this strange kid (as if they weren’t a kid themselves) and just shook their head. They could hurt Papyrus, right here, right now. But Miss Toriel had taught them not to hurt. Cary wasn’t going to betray Papyrus’s trust like that.

 

They walked for what felt like forever, until the lights of a town came into view. Papyrus tugged Cary the opposite way of the main road, and lead them to behind the buildings.

 

”DON’T WORRY. THIS WAY, NOBODY WILL NOTICE US. I’L WORK ON A DISGUISE FOR YOU TOMORROW, SO WE CAN EXPLORE AND I CAN SHOW YOU AROUND!” Papyrus whispered to Cary. He stopped when he reached a wooden house with Christmas lights decorating the roof. 

 

“HERE! STAY IN OUR SHED FOR NOW UNTIL I FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SNEAK YOU INSIDE. I HAVE A BROTHER, YOU SEE. HE MIGHT NOT WANT A VISITOR THIS LATE AT NIGHT!” Cary doubted just visiting would be the issue. Papyrus lead them to a little shed to the side of the house and guided them inside, staying by the door for a moment. Cary slowly gave him a smile, and waved. 

 

“I’ll be ok. Hurry up and go. It’s still kinda cold in here.” Cary tried to comfort Papyrus and hide their fear. They could only hope Papyrus would find a way to get them in. Papyrus took a deep and unneeded breath, before turning towards the house. 

 

Papyrus’s chances were slim, but he had to keep Sans from finding out. ...Somehow...

*

*

*

*

*

 

As Papyrus entered the house he kicked the snow from his boots before slipping them off and setting them to the side.

 

”took you long enough to get back.”

 

Papyrus jumped at the sound of Sans voice, which came from the couch. He had his jacket off and just wore his blue t-shirt, as he grinned lazily. Papyrus gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his hands together. 

 

“I...I AM SORRY, BROTHER. I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU WORRY. I JUST FELL AND GOT LOST A BIT-“

 

”you fell? Are you okay?” Sans quickly stood and walked over, checking Papyrus’s HP before grunting. 

 

“musta been a nasty fall, eh? cmere’ kid, let’s get some dinner in ya and you’ll be feeling better before ya know it.” Sans took Papyrus’s gloves as he took them off and set them aside, before taking Papyrus’s phalanges and leading him to the couch. Papyrus flopped down into his spot as Sans teleported away, teleporting back with two kinda steaming plates of spaghetti. 

 

“ i know it ain’t as good as fresh, but I tried to keep it as warm as possible bro.” Sans handed off Papyrus’s plate to him, his smile widening as his younger brother dug in eagerly. He gave a chuckle and quickly joined in on eating, sitting down beside Papyrus. The two leaned against each other as Sans flipped on the tv to see if anything was on. Of course, it was just the same boring droning of some random monster as usual. Sans glance over when Papyrus set his plate down, only half eaten. 

 

“ not hungry baby bones?”He quizzed with a bit of worry. Papyrus just gave him a wide smile and shook his head.

 

”AH, NOT REALLY! BUT I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!! THANK YOU BROTHER!” Sans’s soul beat faster as he inwardly gushed at his adorable brother. He always was pretty cool. Sans gave Papyrus’s skull a lazy pat as he stood, his own plate empty. “Alright, go get your pjs on and get in bed. I’ll be up in a minute to read ya fluffy bunny.” 

 

Papyrus eagerly ran up the stairs, though this time it was a different reason for his energy. This couldn’t be more perfect! The puzzle was becoming clear, and Papyrus knew how he would get Cary inside! He wasted no time dashing into his room and throwing off his clothes, slipping into his light orange pjs, with the yellow lightning bolts all over. He climbed into his race car bed and practicality shook in his sheets as Sans waddled in with a familiar book in hand. Papyrus scooted over as Sans sat beside him, slinging one arm over Papyrus and using the other to open the book.

”once upon a time, their was a little fluffy bunny that lived in a big brick house..” Papyrus had never done something so hard before in his life before that night. Fighting to stay awake, Papyrus kept his mind focused on Cary, while also acting as he always did when Sans read. At the usual cue of Sans slowing down Papyrus gave a loud yawn, snuggling into his covers. Sans stopped and closed the book, pressing his teeth against Papyrus’s skull.

 

” ’nite paps.” He spoke softly and stood, walking back out of to his room. Papyrus listened closely to the sound of Sans closing his own bedroom door, and waited. Finally he heard the snoring of Sans, and quickly threw the sheets off of his bed and quietly crept to his door. As quietly as he could he peeked out of the doorway, looking down to Sans’s room. The usual weird colorful flames shone like always, as Papyrus tiptoed his way to the stairs. He took each step one by one, his soul thrumming nervously. _Almost there_..he thought to himself. Papyrus finally reached the front door and gently cracked it open, just enough to slip out. He didn’t even bother with his boots as he dashed over to the shed, giving it a gentle knock. Cary took no time in opening it up, giving a wide smile of relief.

”You made it..” they breathed out as Papyrus nodded

”NYEH! OF COURSE I DID! I AM QUITE FANTASTIC. COME, YOU MUST BE VERY VERY COLD!” With that Papyrus took Cary’s hand again and lead them to the front door again, repeating cracking it open and letting the two slip inside. Papyrus told them where to step as they walked up the stairs, helping them avoid the creaking. Cary looked around as they walked, slightly impressed. The house was surprisingly warm, which made Cary feel so much better. Papyrus helped them tiptoe past Sans’s room and to the second door, the two children huddling in. Papyrus gave a quiet ‘nyeh’ as he closed the door behind Cary, beaming widely.

 

”A COMPLETE SUCCESS. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT NOW, CARY?” He asked softly as Cary nodded.

 

‘Yeah, but..do you have any dry clothes?” They asked shyly. Papyrus thought for a moment before rushing to his closet, rummaging around until he found a T-shirt with a surfing bone man, and some bone themed pj pants Santa had gotten him.

 

”HERE, THESE SHOULD WORK!” Papyrus handed them off before quickly turning around, giving Cary the privacy to change. When they were done Cary gave his spine a tap, showing they were dressed. Papyrus turned around and sighed. The shirt was a bit big on Cary, but otherwise they fit. It helped they were practically the same height!

 

”So where will I sleep?” Cary yawned as Papyrus climbed into his bed. Such a cool bed!, Cary thought as Papyrus scooted over and gave it a pat.

 

”WITH ME, SILLY! IT’LL BE LIKE A SLUMBER PARTY!” Cary rose a brow but just shrugged. They were too tired to argue. Climbing into the bed Cary slid under the covers, purring slightly at the warmth. It felt so much better than the cave. Cary layed flat on the bed and flipped over so they could face Papyrus. 

 

“...Thank you. For helping me. I would have probably died overnight.” They thanked softly. Papyrus just reached up and held up his pinkie.

 

”I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE YOU, CARY, THAT I WILL HELP YOU AS MUCH AS I CAN, AND TO BE YOUR COOLEST FRIEND.” He yawned. Cary cracked a smile and wrapped their pinkie around Papyrus’s. Sleep hit them hard right them as their eyes grew droopy, sinking into the bed. Papyrus yawned and did the same, gladly snuggling up to his new friend.

 

In the mist of the excitement and tiredness, thoug, Papyrus had failed to notice the lack of snoring coming from Sans’s room.


	2. Make a Monster, Deal with Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t say Papyrus isn’t trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the few people have noticed this story! I hope I do it justice!

*

*

*

*

*

Papyrus woke the next morning with a groan. He’d had the strangest dream last night! He was playing alone in Snowdin’s forest ~~like always~~  and he’d had a nasty fall, and somehow stumbled upon a human who was all alone! Papyrus smiled to himself as he sat up in his bed and stretched his sore bones. His soul skipped a beat when he felt something move in the spot beside him and a soft flesh feeling hand flop lazily onto his side. Papyrus gulped as he looked over at Cary, who had drool dripping down their cheek and their hair a tangled mess as they slept soundly.

 

 _Oh. Oh it was not a dream_ , Papyrus thought slowly. A quiet second went by before reality came crashing down and Papyrus’s soul filled with a dreadful fear.

 

Oh, what had he been **_thinking_**?! He can’t hide a human! Sans would surely find out Papyrus was hiding them in their own home! Then he’d take the human away, or call someone from the Royal Guard, and they’d take the human to **King** **Asgore**. Papyrus didn’t know what would happen to Cary if that happened. He knew they needed human souls to break the barrier but Sans hadn’t told him anything else past that. As he had a mental freak out Papyrus felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and refocused to real life. Now the human beside him was now sitting up in the bed and facing Papyrus.

 

”Are you ok?” Cary asked, trying to rub sleep from their eyes. They had a worried look on their face and Papyrus put on his most confident smile to comfort them. Just because _he_ was scared didn’t mean he had to worry his new friend!

  
”AH...I, I’M AMAZING! JUST..THINKING ABOUT WHAT TO DO FIRST. I HAVEN’T EVER HIDDEN A HUMAN BEFORE, AFTERALL. THIS IS ALL A LEARNING EXPERIENCE.” He laughed slightly before jumping to a standing position in his bed. He struck a heroic pose and somehow wind blew his pjs in a way like he had a cape once again. Cary just stared in confused awe. _How did he even do that?_

 

”I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGH, SO DON’T WORRY! I’LL BECOME A PRO IN NO TIME!” He announced confidently.

 

”Hah..well yeah, sure you will. But I’d be a little worried if this was a thing that happened a lot more.” Cary mused before thinking. Their stomach gave a gentle growl as they spoke.

 

”Let’s eat something first. I really ne-“ Cary felt something roughly squeeze on their soul. They felt the bed disappear from under them, and the next thing they knew they felt a wall ram into their back, and they cried out in pain. Papyrus’s sockets widened in fear as he reached after Cary. He felt his own soul being picked up carefully, and he shot towards his bedroom’s doorway, into the arms of a waiting Sans. Sans had his eyes closed with one opened and glowing bright blue.

 

“heh. so i didn’t imagine hearing something else talking last night.” He mused as he held Papyrus protectively. Cary was quickly surrounded by bright glowing blue bones, and Papyrus called out to them.

 

”DON’T MOVE, CARY! BLUE MEANS STOP!” Cary didn’t even try to argue with the logic, holding themselves as close as possible. Papyrus squirmed in Sans’s arms and managed to grab his brother’s shoulder bones.

 

”SANS! DON’T HURT THEM!” Papyrus pleaded to his brother. Sans tightened his grip on Papyrus and gave a fake laugh.

 

”paps, do you even know what they _are_? they’re a **human**. there’s no way i’m letting them **anywhere near you.** ” Sans spoke lowly and Papyrus gulped before resting his hands on his brother’s skull, trying to make him look at him.

 

”BROTHER PLEASE. I BROUGHT THEM HERE. I PROMISED TO KEEP THEM SAFE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN’T BREAK HIS PROMISES!”

 

Sans looked at his brother. His sockets were glowing orange once again, and Sans could only sigh. He was already tired from having to work all the time so he and his brother could live. Being the only two with the oldest a teen didn’t help. He just wanted to tell his brother the _truth_ , that he was not going to keep a human, their ticket out, safe. But Papyrus just kept that stupid puppy dog face on, and Sans could feel his younger brother’s intent and feelings. _Protect, fear, hope, trust._.that last one finally convinced Sans to let the bones surrounding Cary down. Sans still held his brother close, which Papyrus didn’t mind too much. Sans must have been scared, so if holding the Great Papyrus helped, he would deal with it. Cary winced as they stood and studied the new skeleton monster. His mouth was in a lazy grin and unlike Papyrus, his sockets had eyelights. He looked older, though not by much. Cary wondered where their parents were before clearing their throat.

 

”Thank you.. I won’t cause trouble. I will be good!” They began to try and get Sans to believe them. Sans just let out a sigh and jerked his head towards the stairs.

 

“...breakfast is ready already, Papyrus’s friend. Cary, right? i guess you can join. it’s very **eggsquisite** this morning.” Papyrus let out an annoyed groan as he wrapped his arms around Sans’s cervical vertebrae. Cary smiled in relief as they followed the brothers down the stairs and thought for a moment they’d made another monster alley. For a moment they felt safer than the day before. That didn’t last long. Anytime Papyrus wasn’t looking or was distracted Sans gave Cary the _scariest_ stare they’d ever seen. His eyelights would go out and he looked ten times creepier. Cary stayed close to Papyrus the whole time they all ate, thinking they were the safest as close to Papyrus as possible. When everyone was done eating and Cary felt better Papyrus shot up the stairs and left Cary alone with Sans. They stared at their lap and gulped, trying to think of something to say.

 

”geez kid, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sans beat Cary to it, tapping his index phalange on his knee. “let’s get something straight. i really don’t care if ya get caught or not. but..” Sans looked at Cary with the empty socket glare and his voice took a threatening tone. “Papyrus is my little brother, and he’s the one I care about the most, more than getting outta here. **if ya ever try and hurt him you will have a b a d t i m e. Capiche?”**

 

Cary felt their blood run cold. _God, he was terrifying_. Sans easily flipped to normal as Papyrus came bounding down the stairs once again, holding things in his little arms.

 

”CARY! I HAVE THE PERFECT DISGUISE FOR YOU! COME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL TURN YOU INTO ONE OF US!”

 

Cary just let Papyrus do whatever it was he planned. They felt the sweater they were wearing, which was a dark purple and was **obnoxiously** furry. Papyrus had given them their leggings again, and yellow boots that had fake claws superglued to them. Cary had to put a T-shirt over the sweater so it looked like their fur, and they grunted at the fact the shirt had a science pun with the pi symbol on it. Papyrus had also found some black fuzzy gloves and a floppy hat with fake bat ears on them. It was a bit worse for wear, but it would work (maybe). Finally, Cary tucked their hair away as Papyrus wrapped a scarf similar to his around their neck and face, the only visible part being their eyes. For a last minute addition they added Cary’s now dry tutu. The only monsters who had seen them in the tutu were in the ruins, so Cary wasn’t worried about it giving them away. Papyrus took a moment to study Cary and admired his amazing work disguising the human, soon ~~forcing~~  convincing Sans to look at the results of his efforts. Sans just smiled at his little brother and patted his head gently.

 

“s’good Paps. a real make a monster master here.” He winked, an orange blush covering Papyrus’s cheeks as he beamed.

 

”OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MOST EXCELLENT DISGUISE MAKER! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” He giggled proudly. Papyrus looked back at Cary nervously and took a deep breath before holding his hand out for them. Cary rose a brow, watching him curiously.

 

”HU- CARY...THERE’S ONLY ONE WAY FOR US TO SEE IF THIS COSTUME WILL WORK TO HIDE YOU. ARE...ARE YOU OKAY GOING BACK OUTSIDE WITH ME? SANS CAN COME TOO! THEN WE’LL HAVE ANOTHER MONSTER HELPING US NOT GET CAUGHT!”

 

Cary stared at Papyrus’s encouraging look and the normal gaze Sans gave from behind his brother. They were suddenly scared all over again. They Were worried the costume wouldn’t work. What if the two were caught? Cary would be sent to **King Asgore**. That would be the end of everything. Plus they really did like Papyrus. He was the first monster who hadn’t tried to kill them. If they left, and somehow made it to the surface, they’d never see Papyrus again. But...they missed home dearly. Even if it was cruel, they knew even if they were friends with Papyrus, their heart already chose to return home. Cary wouldn’t have a chance if they couldn’t walk around without being attacked. They needed to learn how to get to the barrier, too.

”Ok. Let’s try.” Cary gave Papyrus a smile as they were lead towards the door with Sans in tow. Cary would make it out out of the underground, they were sure. And in the meantime they would follow Papyrus's lead. If they were being **honest** , Papyrus was probably their best bet of getting out of the underground. So, Cary had no choice but to trust him. That's all Cary could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, don’t worry, I’m sure fooling all of the underground is foolproof. It can’t be THAT hard, right? :-P 
> 
> This chapter is OMEGA shorter than the last one, but it felt kinda like it needed to end where it did?? IDK i’ll Try not to skimp out on the length like this again ;-;


	3. There’s No Going Back, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you make such a mistake everything is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OK HELLO PEOPLE! IT HAS BEEN... A VERY LONG TIME! I apologize for taking so long. School started kicking my ass near the end, and then it was CHRISTMAS, then I started feeling discouraged and put it off. But no more! This story isn’t even going to be long, and I want to finish it and make more! This really is a secret guilty pleasure );P AHYWHO, I hope you enjoy this new addition to the story! <3

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

The only sound made between the two children was the contrasting patterns of snow crunching beneath their feet. Cary’s slow, hesitant steps were overpowered by Papyrus’s quick and confident ones as they marched through Snowdin. Cary could hear Papyrus talking to them, but they had too much on their minds.  _They were going to get caught_ , Cary was sure. They would get caught, and Cary would be taken to **KING** **ASGORE** , and Cary’s life would end. The king would take their soul. He’d kill them. God, they didn’t want to die. Cary wanted to see their dad again, wanted to have one more performance, one more-

 

“Why hello, Papyrus. Whose your little friend?”

 

Cary was snapped out of their thoughts as a voice interrupted them both. While Cary’s face contorted in fear behind the disguise, Papyrus (somehow) beamed even more.

 

”NYEH HEH HEH, HELLO MISS SNOWDRAKE! THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND CARY! I’M SHOWING THEM AROUND SNOWDIN.”

 

Miss Snowdrake gave a little cackle as her beak shifted to a smile. 

 

“Ah, so a newbie, hm? Well, by all means Papyrus dear, don’t let me stop you!” She paused for a moment before remembering something. “Oh! Do me a favor and remind Sans about the town meeting please! We’re trying to decide if that new place should set up here or not.” Papyrus nodded his head vigorously and saluted with one hand, looping the other into Cary’s arm. 

 

“WILL DO MISS SNOWDRAKE! HAVE A NICE WALK!” Papyrus tugged Cary forward, leading them along. After a while of walking Cary gave a breathy laugh.

 

”..That..that actually _worked_..” Papyrus gave a huff before pulling away. He struck an especially dramatic pose, the mysterious wind power returning to assist. 

 

“WELL OF COURSE IT DID! IT WAS MY IDEA!” He exclaimed. “I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND NOW,” Papyrus leaned in close and took Cary’s hands into his, holding them up. “WE CAN GO ANYWHERE! YOU’LL BE SAFE FROM BEING DISCOVERED!”

 

Cary still wasn’t completely sure they were out of the woods yet, but they couldn’t help but smile. Papyrus’s joy was just too infectious! From that point, Papyrus drug Cary around Snowdin all day playing and talking and just being kids. And for a while, Cary forgot where they were. They were just living a normal life. They laughed so much and ran so far all day with Papyrus. By the time the two made it back to the house Cary was basically an icesicle and Papyrus was damp. Sans, who had decided to watch the two from afar the whole day instead of tagging along widened his eyelights at the two.

 

“ice to see you two again. you look chilled to the bone.” Sans’s gruff voice commented as he pulled himself away from whatever he was doing. He held his arms out as Papyrus made a running jump into his arms, the two brothers wrapping around in the cutest hug Cary had ever seen. Sans gestured to Cary to follow him as he walked towards a room Cary didn’t even know existed.

A bathroom!

Though for some odd reason, despite all the food they’d eaten, they hadn’t needed to use one. The bathroom that Sans led them to was a bit different than the ones back on the surface. It didn’t have a toilet, had a strange looking sink, and had what Cary guessed was to be a tub. It was really an oversized, long bucket with a faucet attached. It was already filled with hot steaming water, Papyrus cheering as Sans set him down.

 

“OH, THANK YOU BROTHER! A HOT BATH IS THE BEST AFTER A DAY LIKE TODAY! TRULY A DESERVING TREAT!” Papyrus cheered.

 

Sans stopped him and gestured to Cary. ‘hey, humans first, yeah? t’only be polite.” Sans patted Papyrus’s head before gesturing to a pile of towels and some proper pjs Cary hadn’t seen Papyrus have earlier. “take yer time, human. we’ll be making dinner. right paps?”

 

If Cary thought they’d seen Papyrus excited before, nothing could compare to him right now. It was literally like he floated _**off** the ground_! Cary watched as Papyrus sped away with Sans following lazily behind him.

Cary was finally alone with their thoughts. They slowly undressed and slipped into the water, holding their bare shoulders as they hugged themself. They were grateful for Sans doing this, but...the sudden pain they felt in their heart pulled the tears that had been on the brink of falling down Cary’s cheeks. They began to sob quietly for the life they oh so wished to return to. How long would it take? Days? Weeks? Years? Cary didn’t want to be so negative, but they didn’t even have a plan for getting home! They were scared, and the illusion Papyrus had covered their eyes with was falling, exposing the stone hard truth. Cary just wanted to leave...

 

When Cary’s tears had dried they washed themselves as best as they could, longing for shampoo. They slipped out of the ‘tub’ carefully and began to dry themselves off, taking a look at the pjs Sans left They were a simple blue with little bat wings stitched to the back. Surprisingly they fit well! Almost like Sans tried to get Cary’s size correct. Cary then wandered out of the bathroom and towards the sound of bones and laughter. They peeked their head into the kitchen, where Sans and Papyrus were trying to make..oatmeal? Cary gave a cough, causing the brothers to stop and look back.

 

Papyrus leaped into action and basically skipped away. “MY TURN, MY TURN!” He sang happily.

 

Cary found a spot to sit and plopped down, watching Sans finish where the brothers had left off on dinner.They stood there in silence with words unspoken, though with a bit more of an understanding of eachother. It remained that way until Papyrus finally rejoined, refreshed and adorning his pjs.

“jus’ in time baby bones. bone appetite!”

———————

That night, Cary couldn’t sleep. They once again shared Papyrus’s bed and felt his bones body curled around them. Cary wasn’t sure what or why, but they felt... _something_. Just on the horizon. Something big was going to happen soon. Cary wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing, but they felt hopeful! Everything was going well, so Cary allowed themselves to be happy. When they felt Papyrus shift in annoyance they finally let themselves settle into the bed and let sleep hold them. Tomorrow would be another day, and bring all sorts of experiences. They’d get to play with Papyrus even more, and maybe get Sans to warm up to them! They could only wait for whatever it was that was coming.

———————

“ONE!..TWO!..THREE!..” Papyrus counted over the sound of waterfalling as he kept his eyes covered, shuffling with excitement. Since theat first day using Cary’s disguise, the duo had slowly made their way past the border of Snowdin and into Waterfall! The best part of it was that Waterfall had the greatest hiding spots ever for a challenging game of hide and find the monster! They’d been playing for days, each child getting better and better! As Papyrus continued on with his counting Cary searched for a really good place to hide. They quickly found refugee in the maze of lanterns that needed relighting. It was perfect! Cary could hide with ease just by moving away from any lanterns that lit up! They moved the scarf down from their mouth so they could breath, relaxing. Papyrus wouldn’t find them for a while, so they had time to plan their next steps. Should they try to go the way they came or farther in when trying to dodge Papyrus? They supposed it depended on which direction-

 

The lantern directly behind them casted Cary in a soft glow as it was activated, causing Cary to pause and whine. No! They were caught so soon! How? “Aw man, Papyrus! How did you find me so-“

 

Cary’s voice caught in their throat ats their eyes landed on the threatinging spear pointed at their throat, glowing bright and buzzing with power. The holder looked like some fish girl, eyes blazing a powerful yellow and hair whisping like a red fire. They seemed slightly shocked at their discovery, a toothy grin breaking out.

 

“Whah!..H-holy shit, I was fucking right! Grerson is gonna flip when I tell him! Oh man this is so cool!..Wait-“ The fish girl suddenly straightened up and hardened her face. “Hey human! I, Undyne, am here to take you to the king!” Undyne declared.

 

Cary’s heart stopped, and before they could think their feet were moving. They heard the girl named Undyne make a confused noise before her feet began to pound after. Cary did their best to follow the path as they remembered, and shrieked out in pain when they felt a spear shoot past and skin their arm. Blood began to trickle down, staining the sweater they wore. Cary ducked and jumped when they heard more spears being tossed, hissing everytime the weapon hit them. Undyne yelled in anger at how she hadn’t killed the human left. If only she knew how to use all her attacks properly, she’d hold the human in place and _wham_! She had to admit though, the human was doing really good!

 

“Get back here human _!_ ” Undyne shouted. She managed to corner Cary after a while of running, huffing and panting from the effort. Cary flinched and waited for the final blow. However, they only felt a prickle as a spear was snagged on something. As they looked down, they gasped in pleased shock.

 

“My tutu!..”

 

The tutu had caught one of the spears! With rushing and shaky hands Cary ripped the spear out, holding it close. Bloodied and bruised, Cary sent a glare at Undyne as more spears came their way. They began to use their tutu as a shield, brows furrowed as sweat beaded their skin. _Dodge, hit, block, hit hit, dodge..._ Ugh! Cary was getting so angry! The cuts Undyne left were all bleeding, and everything hurt so much. They could tell Undyne was getting tired too, because she was taking longer breaks between bursts of attacks. Suddenly Cart had an idea, and waited for the ending of Undyne’s attack. When they saw their opening Cary moved fast, gaining on Undyne. Undyne watched in surprise as they closed in and reared the spear back like a bat, a glint of something in their eye. Cara swung with a yell and Undyne moved by leaning back to dodge, almost clearing the spear and-

 

**_“GgggggghhHHHHAAAAAAAAH!!!”_ **

 

Dust suddenly exploded into the air and sprinkled down like glitter onto the two, as Undyne clutched at her eye with desperation. Dust began to coat her hand as it poured out, Undyne falling to her knees in agony. Cary blinked before they gasped in shock at what they did, all the spears fading away.  Cary looked at themselves and felt the dust in between their fingertips.

 

No, nononono-

 

Cary ran. Cary ran away from Undyne, away from the face Papyrus would make when he discovered what a _real_ monster Cary was, the horror of Sans staring at them with his empty gaze.. All they could do was run, trying to block out the sounds of Undyne’s screams. They saw a turtle monster rush towards Undyne as she wailed in pain and unbridled fear.

**_“..GgggGGerrrrsoooOOn!!!..”_ **

*

*

*

Papyrus had just finished his count and had begun searching for Cary when he heard her screams. Undyne, who he’d never technically met but Papyrus adored with every fiber of his soul, was writhing and twisting on the ground as Gerson held her tightly, trying to heal the eye that had been hurt. He whispered words of encouragement and rocked her back and fourth, Papyrus holding himself. Her screams made his nonexistent stomach roll around. As more monsters began to near, Papyrus noticed something on the ground nearby, a familiar color. He moved closer to the object and gently took it into his hands, his eyesockets studying it for a short moment before his bones paled significantly. It was the scarf...the scarf he gave Cary. The scarf they wore that day as a part of their disguise. It was sprinkled with fresh dust, and Papyrus dropped it immediately. Undyne’s cries reached him again, sending his soul still.

 

**”..My eye..MY EYE GERSON..I CANT-I CAN’T!...”** Papyrus shook his head and began to retreat, his hands holding himself tightly. He turned away from the chaos and took off in a messy sprint towards home, bile rising in his throat. He felt his face get wet along the way, and he couldn’t tell if it was snow or tears. Was he crying? Or was it all dust? Coating his _bones_ and clogging his throat and oh, _it was all over him_ , he just knew it! Papyrus threw open the door to his home and startled his brother awake. Sans sat up groggily from his spot on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his sockets.

 

“heya Paps, i-Papyrus? What’s wrong?” Sans sat up and sobered as Papyrus took shaky steps in. He was uncharacteristicly quiet, before he toppled over and began to heave. Sans rushed over and knelt beside his brother, his eyelights flaring in worry. Before he even got the chance to do it himself his little brother threw himself into Sans, and held him tightly. Papyrus’s sobs and hiccups wracked his little body, and Sans could only hold him. He tried to shush him and coo gentle words, and Sans held him as close as physically possible. Sans and Papyrus stayed like that for eternity before Sans noticed something was missing.

 

“Papyrus...where is the human?”

*

*

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. EYE think I smell the end game soon...
> 
> I tried to make this chapter nice and long to make up for my eons away from updating! I think the pacing is a bit wonk, but I tried my best to make it flow. I think I might finish this series around chapter 4 or 5, and I’ll def be adding a bonus chapter with a flashback for a little somebody (;0


	4. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Cary both face the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH THIS IS SO CLOSE TO BEING DONE! I’m typing this while it screams outside, so FUN!
> 
> (Also, I made a slight change to chapter two involving the little *hint* towards Cary's soul. I accidentally mixed up which one belonged to the tutu, but now it should be correct! Sorry if anyone caught on and got annoyed!)

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

It was hard for Papyrus to look at Undyne in the state she was in. She was unusually silent, set up in Snowed Inn with a makeshift bandages wrapped around her head, covering her injured eye. Undyne sat up with her hands placed in her lap, her fire red hair now a dull ember as it dangled down her shoulders in dirty clumps. It had been a long, long recovery for her since being moved to Snowdin. She still had dust sparkling her scales, a reminder she didn’t ask to have.

 

“Are You...Feeling Alright, Undyne?...” Papyrus spoke in an unusually soft voice, watching Undyne warily. When he received no response, he tried to come up with anything to take her mind away from herself. If only for a moment. It was the least Papyrus could do for her.

 

“Ah, The King, He Has Asked To Talk To Me. Can You Believe It? I Finally Get To Meet Our King! I Wonder If He’s As Scary As The Stories Claim? I Heard He Has Fangs The Size Of My Head!”

 

”...Nah.” Papyrus was startled by the suddenness of Undyne’s voice. He gulped, leaning in his chair by her side to be closer. 

 

“I...What?”

 

”I’m saying nah, the stories ain’t true.” Undyne finally looked over at the young skeleton, and gave the biggest, toothiest grin she could muster in her time of pain. “King Asgore ain’t nothing but a King Fluffybun!” She declared a little more energetically, though not nearly as powerful as her usual. The smile Undyne had became easier to keep up as the little skeleton began to giggle in his gloves, looking around nervously.

 

“Nyeh Heh Heh!...Are We Allowed To Say That About Our King?” He questioned through snickers. Undyne gave a sudden bark of a laugh, sitting up more. She rested her hand across her chest, to where her soul rested.

 

”Of course we can! Me and King Fluffybuns go waaaay back! He’s nothin’ to be scared of!” Undyne gave Papyrus’s skull a little pat before shifting her whole body towards him. She wiggled her legs free of the bedsheets tangled around her and criss crossed her legs, leaning close to Papyrus’s face. “Now, do me a favor and tell me how badass this scar is runt!”

 

Papyrus’s sockets widened as Undyne began to carefully peel back the bandages, winching slightly before it was finally free. Papyrus looked back to Undyne’s face, and his soul skipped. The scar was more than what Papyrus expected. It stretched all the way across Undyne’s eye, and the center of the scar was just..burnt. The farther out you looked the more of a normal fleshy color was their, but lacking any of Undyne’s scales. Dust was crusted over her remaining scales here and there, and some still glittered out of the wound at a slow pace.

 

Papyrus felt something clog his nonexistent throat. This was his fault. He was the one who brought Cary along to Waterfall. No, it went deeper than that. He shouldn’t have been so careless! Of _course_ someone discovered the truth! Papyrus was an absolute _blunder_ - _head_! He-

 

“Hey, while yer here, are you ever gonna tell me yer name or what, runt?” Undyne’s voice cut through to Papyrus easily, as she forced him to look at her.

 

”Oh-OH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I GUESS WE HAVEN’T REALLY MET BOTH WAYS. NOW I SEEM CREEPY WITH KNOWING YOUR NAME...NYEH HEH..” The two began to launch in a powerfully energetic conversation about anything and everything. It gave Papyrus a chance to just be a kid and push away questions and fears out of his mind. Papyrus was finally able to have a short moment of being himself again, and he didn't think he had ever been so at peace before in his life.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cary didn't think they had ever been so stressed before in their life. After running away from the crime scene, they weren't sure what do do. They made due with the remaining parts of their disguise and tried their hardest to doge any monster that passed. Cary felt sick to their stomach the whole time they traveled, until they came across a waterfall of falling rocks. _God, I just want to rest_ , Cary thought as they tried to pass swiftly. As they reached the middle, they noticed a bit of space in the water. Cary didn't plan on studying it too hard, but to their surprise a rock hit their back and knocked them forward.

With a yell Cary stumbled inside, falling into the dirt roughly. They took a moment until they composed themselves, looking up and examining their new surroundings. It was like a little hidden room! It was perfect. Cary crawled in all the way and flopped against the nearest wall, panting. They hadn't realized how hard their heart was beating. As they collected their breath, Cary looked back down at their hands. Dust had settled into their nails, and stained their skin with its glimmering sheen of leftover magic. Cary felt like they would be sick. They hurt a monster! Even after Toriel had told them, taught them the right way!

If they didn't leave soon, Cary feared the Underground would change them for the worst. Problem was, the only way for Cary to do that would be to fight **King Asgore**. Cary...wasn't so sure they were ready for that. To take a monster's life just to go home?..Cary had considered it since falling, they had to admit. But..they didn't know if they could really do it. It wasn't right! They'd be a murderer. Plus Papyrus..

 

Oh, Papyrus probably hated them now! Cary's insides twisted as they imagined his reaction to seeing the mess they had left. God, he probably didn't even know what was happening. He was probably still looking, still searching for his friend the human. He probably thought Cary was evil now. They didn't blame him. They thought the same thing too.

 

The sound of voices outside the waterfall room dried up Cary's nerves and set them into survival mode. Their back tensed as they pressed them flat against the wall, their breath hitching in their throat. The voices traveled closer, the familiar sound of armor clanking. 

 

 _The royal guard_ , Cary thought fearfully.

 

The sounds began to finally morph into words, words finally taking shape of a conversation.

 

" **King Asgore** is insisting we search Waterfall immediately, Rin. You know we have to follow his orders." A gruff voiced echoed. Another monster, who Cary guess was Rin, just huffed in response.

 

"We're leaving him exposed, Griffley! This human couldn't have gotten that far. I don't see why we can't stay and guard our king! It's unwise of us to..."

Cary had stopped listening as the voices trailed off towards Waterfall. Cary waited until they heard nothing to sneak out. The turned towards the direction of the legendary Hot Lands. This was their chance! They could find the king, and take him out. Cary would make it quick and painless And they could finally go home! No more monsters, no more dust, no more Underground!

 

They walked with a new purpose and hope, grin spreading wide. They could go home! They could finally-

 

Cary stopped in their tracks as they took in the **beast**  that was suddenly before them. His white fur glowed with the blue tints of Waterfall, the gold crown glaring down at Cary. His giant clawed paws held a scarlet trident, his mouth baring sharp fangs. Cary felt their lip quiver as they took a step back. The beast seemed shocked to see Cary, his eyes flashing with a million emotions before his mouth settled into a gentle smile. To him, Cary’s disguise still managed to make him believe they were a monster child! Though that did little to quench the fear Cary felt in his presence. 

 

He gently pushed his golden locks from his face, his rather youthful look tainted by dark bags and the wrinkles only a king could have. The beast slowly stepped closer towards Cary and raised one paw in am easy wave.

 

"Howdy there, little one. Are you alright? I didn’t mean to frighten you! I was just-“

 

"You’re  **King Asgore**."


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything reaches the final point. Lives are lost, and lives continue. Such is the fate of the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to be extra long..enjoy as much as you can ;))

\\*

*

*

*

*

*

"...Um, yes..yes, I am King Asgore. You needn't refer to me as king though! Asgore is just fine." The beast that stood before Cary gave them an easy smile as he kneeled down to their level. He had to take one knee and hunch over, his long floppy ears bouncing slightly with his movements. The longer Cary stared the more he looked like a demonic goat.

 

"What might your name be, little one?" King Asgore finally asked as softly as his voice could muster.

 

Cary just stared. They were busy being _paralyzed_ by fear, the chance of answering clogging in their throat. The monster and human stood face to face and held an awkward silence between one another for what felt like ages. The only thing keeping the area from being soundless was the noise of falling water that masked the tension. Asgore gave a slight cough into his paw at the situation, shaking himself free of the moment. He returned to his full height with a groan, giving a deep chuckle as he stretched. He really needed to stretch more!

 

“Ah, a quiet one, are we? Well, no need to fret. I will not force words from you. I will just do all the talking instead!" Asgore assured happily. When he didn’t even get a nod of acknowledgement from the young one, Asgore bean to study them a little closer. He narrowed his eyes at the twinkle of dust that still coated their ~~clothes~~ fur, and furrowed his brows in concern.

 

"Oh my! Are you alright little one? Have you been hurt too?" Asgore questioned worridly. Cary felt their soul ache as they gritted their teeth to stay silent.  _No,_ they wanted to cry. _No, I'm NOT okay! Nothing is okay anymore! I did the hurting! Me! I am scared! Everything is going wrong!_ Cary wanted terribly to confess to what they did, to tell the king the truth about what happened, but... they still didn't want to die. They wanted to go home and hug their father so hard that they couldn’t let go. Cary shook their head from side to side finally to answer Asgore, averting their gaze towards the ground. Asgore didn't trust this however, kneeling back down and reaching out.

 

"Please, I will not make you come with me to the Lab to be checked. All I ask is that you just let me take a look at your soul-"

 

" ** _NO_**!"

 

It was too late. The brightness of Cary's soul colored Asgore's pristine fur in its blue hue, reflecting in his eye like the _annoying_ beacon it was. Asgore's face slowly morphed from confusion to realization, before finally settling on a hard smile. As he rose back to his full height Cary immediately began to panic.

 

"Wait wait wait please, I can explain! It was an _accident_! _**I didn't mean to!**_ I didn't-" Cary felt their soul being pulled into a battle, and felt their dread that had been building up break out in the form of a single tear. Asgore stood before Cary with his blazing red trident outstretched to his side. Ready to pierce. Ready to kill.

 

"...If you have any unfinished business, now is the time to speak up, little human." Asgore spoke softly. His mouth was held in a sad and regretful smile, his paws visibly shaking. Cary wiped at their eyes, trying to think. Did they have anything?...

 

They wanted to see Papyrus.

 

Cary wanted to see him _so_ **_badly_** , their heart and soul both hurt at the thought. They wanted to see their friend, to say they were sorry and hug him, yet they knew they couldn't. What was Cary going to do? Just waltz on back and say hello? The monsters of Snowdin...they would never let Cary that close again after what they had done. Even if by some miracle they did, there was still Sans...Cary was sure Sans would kill them before they even got the chance to speak. Cary slowly accepted with numbing terror that whether they liked it or not they were in for a battle. With their heart pounding they gave Asgore a hard look.

 

"..No..I don't. There’s nothing.” 

 

Asgore nodded solemnly at Cary’s words. He took a deep breath to calm his own soul and stood as tall as he could, shifting his hands to hold his trident more securely.

 

"It was nice meeting you, little one." He began remorsefully. "Goodbye." At his words and expression, Cary suddenly felt as if their journey was over. Their heart, their soul, felt tight in their chest as reality seeped into their thoughts. Asgore's own soul felt heavy considering the task at hand. He held onto the notion it was what he had to do as the king. For his people. Agore began to ready his first attack, and Cary shifted into the closest battle stance they could muster. They couldn't just give up! They were determined to live. It couldn't end like this! Not so soon! Cary watched as Asgore waved his arms swiftly infront of him, a trail of blazing fireballs following. They glowed a bright red as they stayed hovering in their place in the air, and Cary couldn’t help but stare in awe. Perhaps in another time, they could have gotten to see them in a safer situation.

 

Suddenly they all shot towards Cary’s direct location. Cary took a few steps back and waited for just the right moment before they jumped They felt the heat lick at their tutu as they soared above them, landing a bit harshly and wobbling slightly. Still, despite the messy fall Cary couldn't stop the satisfied smile that erupted on their face. _Yes!_ Cary thought ecstatically.  _I'm so glad I took ballet._

 

Cary felt themselves stand a little taller with their new found confidence. They had a real shot to survive! They had a chance! Cary watched critically as Asgore prepped his next attack, grinding their teeth in concentration. They would be ready for the next one! Asgore slightly flicked a finger forward and Cary watched as weaving snakes of fireballs barreled towards them. They twisted and wrapped around each other’s paths with only little gaps as a chance for shelter. Cary watched the movement and began twirling with the fireballs, tip toeing into another safe spot and trying to jump into the next.  Cary could feel the gentle drip of a sweat drop slid down their head as they bobbed and twirled and jumped through the fire.

 

Near the end of the attack Cary felt a fireball hit the side of their left leg, causing them to fall mid jump and crumble to the ground. They wailed in agony as they felt their skin bubble and pop, looking down to see the damage. It immediately made them want to gag. The top layer of skin had no chance of staying, burnt to a crisp and gone. The wound leaked blood and some other liquid that Cary was sure wasn’t supposed to happen. They had to use all their energy to keep from screaming their head off then and there.

 

Cary didn’t have any healing items to make themself better, struggling to gain composure. A loud beeping noise caused them to look down as the ground beneath them lit up in a spastic pattern. Cary wasn’t sure what to do but made the split second decision to roll off and away from the area. Luckily Cary rolled the right way because just as they made it off the glowing ground they felt an explosion of heat attack their face as they watched a monumentus barrage of fireballs rocket past. A few trickled above Cary’s body, but they were lucky enough to be on the ground. Cary felt the ground once again begin to light up and scream its blairing beeps. Cary reacted much quicker this time around as they clambered to their feet, using what energy they had left to practically throw themselves to the side. They felt the fire warm their back, and felt skin once protected by fabric now raw and exposed to the elements. Cary staggered tiredly to their feet, leaning on their good leg. They looked up at the king of all monsters, their breathing labored. 

 

Asgore watched the little human in dismay. He could see the fight draining from their body, and he couldn’t stop the tears that fell. He hung his head in shame as the two teardrops glinted orange. It seemed like time had slowed. Asgore rose his trident up high and held it tightly. Cary followed the trident lazily, barely able to stay on both feet. Just as time had slowed, it suddenly jumped forward as Cary felt the trident  make contact with their body. They felt themselves leave the ground, and leave the battle sequence. They were suddenly back in the real word, and were sent like a missle into the secret room. With a sickening _snap_  that echoed in the lone room Cary made full impact into the wall, They felt rocks pierce their flesh, fishing a choking sound as they fell to the ground like a discarded doll.

 

Asgore took a deep breath as he tried to calm his soul. He felt the guilt crawling under his fur like termites in wood before he finally managed to force his feet forward. Asgore slugged into the room expecting to see the human’s soul, but felt his soul stop in horror as the human child laid still while gasping for breath. Their body was twisted into awkwardness with their face looking towards the wall. _Oh, gods above.._ he moaned in his head. His paws shivered violently as he summoned his trident once more. He'd never had to be so...intimate with the human's death. Asgore moved forward to finish Cary off, to end their suffering, but their croak of a voice stopped him.

 

”P-please..wa-it..” Cary managed to wheeze when they heard him approach. Asgore's eyes widened to as he stopped, freezing as if he was caught stealing something. Or stealing a soul. He eventually dissipated his trident to sparkles and rushed to the child's side. Asgore folded himself down to the ground beside the fallen human, gently shifting them to a more comfortable position on their back. He flinched when he bumped the injury on their leg.

 

"Oh, I am-I am sorry little one!" He apologized. It was meant for more than just the bumped leg though. Cary lazily looked up and gave Asgore a painfully gentle smile. 

 

“It’s..okay..it's okay...I can’t ev-en..even feel it..” they breathed. For a short moment Cary seemed to try to put effort into something, but their body stayed stationary. Cary gave a choked laugh-sob, their breath hiccuping. "Hah! Hah hah!" Agore was confused at the little one's laughter, taking Cary's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

"Little one?.."

 

"Hah hah..sorry. My bad. It's just...so funny! It’s hilarious actually! It just." Cary’s voice cracked as fat droplets trailed down their dirty face and leaving streaks. "I can't feel anything anymore. Asgore did not want to think too hardly on that.

 

Asgore just held the child closer as their breathing became rougher. Cary began to cough up blooming blotches of blood. Asgore did his best to wipe it from their face, ignoring the stickiness now on his fur. He heard the human begin to speak and fail and quickly shifted so he may hear them properly.

 

"Please..I have one..re-request.” Cary heaved. “Ple-ase..don't tell Papyrus I..I.." Cary’s breath washed over Asgore as their head painstakingly drifted to a neutral position once more, their eyes directed towards the ceiling. He watched the life of their eyes while they gave one last huff of a breath. Their final breath.

 

That was the last noise the human child named Cary ever made as their soul drifted up into the air like a ripened apple. Asgore alone grieved the life in that little room, letting the guilt he felt have it's time to shine. When his throat was raw and tears could no longer fall Asgore stood and set the child aside. He would return later for a proper burial and soul retrieval.

 

He still had kingly duties to finish.

-

 

"WOW, YOU REALLY ARE COOL UNDYNE!" Papyrus cheered as Undyne showed off one of her magic spears. She grinned sharply as her ego swelled from the praise.

 

"Fuhuhuhuhu! 'Course it is! I've been practicing really hard with Mister Gerson and King Asgore. I've got to be my best if I ever want to be in the royal guard! Undyne declared confidently. She'd gained more of her mojo back after all the time with Papyrus, whose radiating energy couldn't be stopped from rubbing off on Undyne.

 

"NYEH HEH! DO YOU THINK I COULD TOO?" Papyrus asked hopefully. This earned a laugh from Undyne. As she went to speak she was interrupted by a deep voice from the doorway.

 

"I don't see why not, young one. I'm always welcome to any valiant monsters who want to fight for Monster-kind." Papyrus nearly passed out at the sight. The king. Was in. The SAME. ROOM. As PAPYRUS.

 

He dodged behind Undyne an held her arm like a shield, shrieking when she leaped away and towards the King. She launched herself full might into the king, which made Asgore grunt out as he caught her.

 

"Hello..Undye.." He huffed aimlessly. Still, his voice held a bit of affection as he finally got a good look at Undyne. His smile tightened as he gently held her head. Undyne whined in protest and immediately tried to wiggle free.

 

"Asgore, cut it out! Not you too! I'm FINE!" Undyne complained. Asgore gave a heft laugh as he forced his paws to let go. 

 

"Yes, yes, I know." The sound of bones rattling drew Asgore's attention back to his next task. Papyrus stayed far across the room by himself, his eyesockts looking down. Asgore brushed passed Undyne an lowered to one knee. 

 

"Howdy! I am Asgore. Would you mind telling me your name?” Asgore spoke softy like Papyrus was a scared little mouse staring into the mouth of a cat. Which on Papyrus’s side, that was probably what it felt like. Papyrus gulped in his nonexistent throat as he fiddled with his scarf. He eventually complied and stepped forward. 

 

“I..I am..I AM PAPYRUS!” Papyrus finally got his voice to come out the way he wanted after a few scratchy tried. Asgore’s smile brightened warmly as he held a paw out for Papyrus to take. 

 

“It is so very wonderful to meet you, Papyrus my boy. Please. Would you like to walk around Snowdin with me?” Papyrus couldn’t exactly _deny_  that request. Asgore was the king! So Papyrus bit back his nerves and took Asgore’s paw. Asgore looked over as the turtle Gerson emerged at the door with a platter of tea.

 

”Wah hah! King Fluffybuns! Fancy seein you here already! Leaving already?” Asgore gave a chuckle as he nodded.

 

”Yes, old friend. Papyrus here has agreed to a nice walk around town with me. I do hope you can forgive me rainchecking this one tea time.” Asgore apologized. Gerson nearly rolled his eyes as he handed an eager Undyne a cup of tea.

 

”Ah, go do your kingly stuff. Just remember to bring the boy back. I don’t need his brother breathin down my back all day. Wah hah haha!” Gerson’s words were lighthearted and nice to anyone just listening. But for Asgore, he could see the gleam in Gerson’s eye. Gerson knew the reason why they were going on a walk. Asgore just nodded and gently guided Papyrus out of the room and into the lobby of the inn. The bunny receptionist waved and bowed as Asgore passed, the goat man and skeleton boy stepping out into the cold of Snowdin. Asgore had to take tiny steps so Papyrus could keep up with his strides.

 

”Tell me how you are doing Papyrus.” Asgore spoke finally as they walked. Papyrus was jolted back from his mind as he gave a shrug.

 

”OK, I THINK. I MEAN, I’M NOT HURT LIKE UNDYNE.” He answered earnestly. Asgore simply chuckled.

 

”Physical pain is not the only way one can be hurt, young one.” Asgore explained before continuing. “I mean, how do you feel? Emotionally?” Papyrus took a longer moment to think of his response. His grip on Asgore’s paw tightened slightly as he spoke.

 

”I FEEL..HAPPY. BECAUSE I GOT TO TALK TO UNDYNE ALL DAY AND KNOW SHE’S OK! I FEEL A LITTLE NEERVOUS. BECAUSE I’M WITH YOU.” Papyrus’s cheekbones flushed a bit as he admitted to that. “AND I FEEL.. CONFUSED.” Asgore waited for Papyrus it finish explaining how he felt before he gave a hum. 

 

“Well, it is normal for you to be happy at such things. Friends are such a wonderful thing to have, Papyrus. And you have no need to be nervous around me!” Asgore laughed. “I may wear a fancy crown atop my head, but I am a monster just the same. I would like to be friends with my people, not just their ruler. You included.” That seemed to make Papyrus’s eyesockets widen as he beamed just a bit more brightly. Asgore took a deep breath before looking down. “Why is it you are confused, my boy?”

 

Papyrus’s free hand held his scarf tightly as his face contorted in too many emotions for one little boy. “I’M CONFUSED BECAUSE..BECAUSE I FEEL BAD FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO UNDYNE, I REALLY DO, BUT..I STILL WORRY FOR MY FRIEND. I KNOW WHAT CARY DID WAS WRONG BUT-I KNOW THEM! THEY WOULDN’T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE!” Papyrus had stopped walking and let his grip on Asgore’s paw go. He instead held himself tightly as tears welled in his sockets. 

 

“Papyrus-“

 

”I KNOW YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING MISTER ASGORE, BUT I CAN’T HELP BUT BE SCARED FOR MY FRIEND! I FEEL LIKE IT’S MY FAULT FOR NOT BEING THERE WHEN UNDYNE FOUND THEM. I SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT THEM ALONE, AND NOW THEY’RE MISSING AND UNDYNE LOST AN EYE AND NOW CARY-“ As Papyrus finally bursted into tears Asgore wrapped him in his famous warm hug. He didn’t mind having to sit in the snow if it meant soothing Papyrus’s mind.

 

”Shh...hush now Papyrus. It is more than alright to feel the way you do. Do not let yourself fall victim to your self. Your feelings are valid.” Asgore cooed. His words hit close to home for himself, yet he kept going. For Papyrus. “None of this is your fault. You couldn’t have known! Undyne is a stubborn girl when she makes up her mind. It wasn’t;t something you could have easily avoided.” Papyrus sniffled and held Asgore’s cape tightly as he turned his head to listen better.

 

“Are they alright?” Papyrus managed to ask. Asgore’s jaw tightened as he slowly sat back to look Papyrus in the face. He rested his paws on the boy’s shoulders and took a deep breath.

 

”The human..” Asgore studied the hope that sparked in Papyrus as he stood straighter. Asgore remembered the request of the human child and made a final decision. “What was the name you used? Cary?”

 

”YES, THAT WAS WHAT THEY WEN’T BY.”

 

”I see. Well Papyrus, Cary is fine. We actually spoke on my way here.”

 

”YOU DID?! WHAT DID THEY SAY? ARE THEY ALRIGHT?” Papyrus’s questions rushed out faster than he could even blink. Asgore gave a smile and hope to the gods it looked real.

 

”I did! They left a message for you. The h-Cary wanted me to tell you they will miss you very much. They want you to know you were a great friend.” Asgore started. “They found a way to pass the barrier. Cary felt awful for leaving without breaking it for everyone.” Papyrus was silent as Asgore relayed his ‘message’ from Cary.

 

”THEY MADE IT HOME?...THAT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD. IS IT STILL OK TO MISS THEM THOUGH? AND WISH THEY WERE BACK?”

 

”Most definitely my boy.” Asgore promised. He wiped the remaining tears from Papyrus’s face and stood once more. “Now we really should return you to your brother. We do not want to keep him waiting for long. I can carry you if you like. I am told the view from my shoulders is quite the view!” Papyrus eagerly nodded at this to Asgore’s joy. He gently lifted Papyrus up and easily set him atop his shoulders. Papyrus gave a gently _nyeh_ as he held Asgore’s horns for support. The two walked all the way back to the Inn like that, with Papyrus waving at the townsfolk from his perch and Asgore doing his best to hold his composure. Sans was already there waiting at the door for the two. Papyrus cheered and had Asgore help him down before bolting over to his older brother.

 

”heya kiddo. took ya long enough to get back. go n’ get yer stuff so we can head home.” Sans gave his brother’s skull a pat as Papyrus ran into the Inn to get his things. Asgore and Sans stood in silence with one another with the sound fo the town in the background.

 

”tell it to me straight. The human’s dead, ain’t they?”

 

”..Yes.”

 

“Did ya tell Papyrus?”

 

”No.”

 

”good.” Sans paused. “thank you, King Asgore. for talking to my bro. i’m..i kinda suck at these things.” he admitted. Asgore hummed softly at the admittance and kept his gaze leveled on Snowdin.

 

”I understand. Sometimes when Asriel would get like this, It would take a bit of fiddling. But your little brother is a mighty fine young monster. I am confident just bringing it up will get the results you desire.” Asgoreadvised before he finally took a good look at Sans. The short skeleton, who shouldn’t have to be a parent at such an age, looked tired and worn despite the facade he had up. Asgore’s soul went out to his struggle, and he made a mental note to check up on the two more often . Especially after such events.

 

”Papyrus is a brave and kind monster, Sans. These are good qualities of his. However I am sure you know these can easily be exploited. Please watch him well. If this human be had been..” Asgore let the sentence drop as Papyrus bounded out of the Inn. He snatched up Sans’s hand and looked up at Asgore.

 

”GOODBYE MR. ASGORE! I HOPE I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN!” Papyrus waved. Asgore chuckled and nodded eagerly.

 

”Of course Papyrus. I would be honored.” The two skeleton brothers waved as they parted paths from Asgore. The lonely king watched as Sans began to goof off with his brother before finally wrapping an arm around him. Asgore could hear their laughter as he turned his back and wandered through Snowdin once more. He had to take a moment to steel his mind.

-

Asgore had returned to the little room with a shovel and a container, and set to work. He gently guided the soul of Cary’s into the container for safekeeping before he set to work. He dug and dug as far as he could, which wasn’t as far as he wanted, and took a look at the body. Cary’s flesh had lost all liveliness to it, and blood that once seeped out of woods had haulted. It was now just dried brown reminders of what had befallen them. Asgore handled the body with as much care as he could and set them in the hole he had made. He closed their eyes so they could finally rest and moved their arms to rest on their chest. Asgore used the shovel to pack the dirt back on top of them, and with a finalizing pat set the shovel down. He stood tall with the soul in his arms, and took the time to give Cary the moment of silence he had given the other children. With heavy feet Asgoreturned, and began his long trek home. One more soul added to the collection. One step closer to freedom.

 

Freedom had never tasted so _bitter_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannd that’s all folks! For the main story, at least. If you guys want, I could post a bonus prequel story or chapters of the beginning leading up to Cary meeting Papyrus! Or I could just leave it all mysterious like ;))
> 
> Either way, I’m glad so many people noticed it when they did! I really was expecting, like 5 people in all, but I have been pleasantly surprised! I have some other ideas I wish to write, so (if the inspiration stays) this won’t be the las you see of me!


End file.
